Youko Goes Home
by ribbed not ripped
Summary: Title is self-explanatory. Eventual Youko and Rakushun pairing. Eventual Youko returning to Japan to put old feelings to rest. C&C Welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdoms belongs to Fuyumi Ono, and Media Blasters.

Five, nearly six, years had passed since Youko took the throne of Kei. Through hard work, a liberal attitude and sheer bullheadedness, she had managed to stabilize Kei in the time it took for her predecessor to throw it into to ruin, proving that Tentei had indeed chosen a wise and well qualified empress. The Youma had all but disappeared from Kei, each successive harvest yielded a surplus in crops and even her formerly dissident ministers had learned to respect and obey her without question.

The daily council meetings that belonged to the seemingly distant past of uncertainties and chaos, that had defined the first year of her reign, were now only held on a bi-monthly basis. The reason being there was simply no need to hold so many council meetings if the country wasn't on the verge of falling apart.

Additionally, with the state of Kei as it was, council meetings mainly consisted of the various heads of the six ministries giving out detailed reports. No one really bickered or argued anymore. Without Seikyou around to plot and scheme and with Youko's undeniable success as Empress, everyone was happy. Obviously, happy people don't argue as much as scared, or unhappy people. As a result council meetings were extremely dull. All of this equaled one very bored Empress. Youko could see why En Ou, when he was younger, held council meetings with such disdain.

"Empress with the presence of Youma now practically non-existent within our borders. I propose that we can withdraw our armies from the outlying regions of Kei. Additionally, I believe that we should take the time to implement supplementary training. I'm concerned that the men will allow their skills to suffer, now that there is no apparent threat to the security of Kei."

Youko blinked, and covertly surveyed her surroundings. She was in an elevated position. Keiki was hovering off to the side. And there were numerous ministers present. She was definitely in a council meeting. Which meant that she had drifted off. Again. For the fifth time that afternoon she silently reprimanded herself. Somewhere over her shoulder Keiki quietly cleared his throat.

Youko snapped out of her reverie, began considering an answer for the Minister of Military Affairs, who was waiting patiently. Since she hadn't been listening to most of his report, there was no way to make an informed decision. So she therefore gave the default failsafe answer.

"I'd like to give the matter some more consideration, before coming to a decision."

The man simply gave her a slight bow, before kneeling back on his mat, "Of course your highness."

"Very well then if no one has any other matters to bring up," Youko paused for several seconds, "Then I declare this Council Meeting has concluded." In unison the assembled ministers stood up, bowed and filed out of the chamber.

Youko rubbed her temples, and steeled herself for the criticism that she knew was coming. "Your Highness. It would be prudent to pay attention to the reports from the ministries. Not only was your behaviour is it rude. But you also neglect the needs of your citizens by becoming embroiled with your own selfish thoughts."

A hurt look crossed her face. What he said was indeed true, but his last comment cut a little too close to comparing her to Yo Ou. Keiki looked like he was about to continue, but perhaps the realization of what he did changed his mind.

"Your Highness, I apologize. I was out of line."

"No it's alright. I can't neglect my duty just because it isn't exciting for me. Maybe I could do with a slight change of pace."

Keiki paled slightly.

"Don't worry Keiki I won't do anything without telling you first."

He nodded and with that he bowed and left the chamber. With a sigh she left as well. As she exited the chamber the grey haired head of Rakushun's human form bobbed into view.

"Youko are you ok? You seemed distracted during the meeting and I'm guess that Kei Taiho wasn't pleased."

Youko smiled at Rakushun and linked her arm through his, only explaining herself with a bemused smile when she met his questioning gaze. As they began to walk down the halls of Kinpa palace towards her room, Youko answered his question, "I'm fine. I guess I'm not used to things being so slow around here. Sometimes I miss the old unstable Kei. Back then I could do things to benefit the people and feel useful. These days I don't do anything. I know that as long as I reign the more prosperous Kei will become but sometimes I feel like I'm just a figurehead."

"Youko, I think you should stop worrying so much. You need to take a break. You've stabilized Kei in five years. That's a pretty impressive feat. In fact I'm positive that you've set a new record. Your dedication is admirable but maybe now you should take things easier and relax.

You've spent a lot of time thinking about the welfare of Kei and now that things are finally calm, maybe you should take some time to enjoy your life. Things are peaceful now but who knows what the future may hold."

Youko smiled and leaned in closer to Rakushun. Neither Youko nor Rakushun noticed that the other was now sporting a light blush.

"Thank you. It's nice to know that you can always help me see things clearly, when I'm being too stubborn to."

"Don't worry about it. After all, I'm your friend and your minister. I'd be very negligent if I didn't try my best to help you out."

"It's nice to know that someone around here cares about my mental health," she grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sure the Taiho is concerned too…he just doesn't know how to express it yet."

She harrumphed and punched him playful on the shoulder, "Don't you ever get tired of being right?"

Rakushun wisely chose not to answer her query, so they continued the rest of the way in silence.

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning," she said as she entered her room.

Rakushun turned as the door slid shut, his head full of questions. As he walked to his own room, his keen scholar's mind began to analyze the situation that he was in. It was true that ever since he moved to Kei the two of them had been getting closer. And after he graduated from university and was given a position in the ministry of state affairs, Youko's behaviour towards him reverted to the slightly flirtatious, carefree girl that had he been reunited with in En, so many years ago. Not that he minded, of course. Of course the big "why" as in why she was acting in this manner did bother him. The obvious answer was of course she fancied him. The obvious counterpoint was that all rulers were forbidden from marrying. Of course not being allowed to marry did not necessarily mean not being able to do other things, as En Ou's continued existence aptly proved.

What about your dubious lineage?" A small voice in the back of his head asked. He tried to shake off his inner doubt, but it was no use. Ever since he took up his government job, and since he and Youko had been growing closer, Rakushun seemed to have developed an inferiority complex. It was plainly obvious to him, from the start, that some of his fellow ministers despised him, for his half-beast nature. However, they didn't dare voice any of their 'concerns' in front of the Empress. This simply exasperated their hatred for Rakushun, and as an unspoken compromise, he had taken to using his human form in the palace, and during council meetings.

Youko of course was perplexed after all she had repealed all of the discriminatory anti-hanjyuu laws, within a week of taking the throne. Of course Youko wasn't one to tread on his own personal freedom, so she never said anything, but Rakushun had always known what she was thinking.

"Is that all?" That voice of doubt challenging him again. Well no, it wasn't. He had always known, in the deepest recesses of his mind, that he hadn't decided to remain in human simply because of some ministers.

He was jealous. Rakushun had always noticed how Youko's gaze followed the Taiho around, when she was bored. When En Ou came over on his frequent 'diplomatic' visits, she would do the same thing. And Rakushun wasn't completely sure, but years ago when Lady Risai of Tai came to Kei pleading for aid, he was sure that he had seen something similar in her eyes then. Well maybe he was being paranoid about Lady Risai, but he was positive about the Taiho, and En Ou.

Rakushun knew that he was being paranoid. Youko wasn't a person to be hung up over physical appearance; she had made that very clear to him. However, looking human did shut that voice of doubt up, and the inferiority complex that seemed to come with it. And Youko's gaze had been following him around a lot more, as of late. He added smugly to himself.

He shook his head. The thought of a hanjyuu, and the Empress…together…well he was sure many of his fellow ministers would be revolted to say the least.

The half-beast rubbed his temples in slight frustration. He chose to shelve the topic for now. Perhaps later, in a few years, after things calmed down a little more, he could broach the topic of maybe redefining his relationship with Youko.

He immediately reconsidered. Youko was always telling him that he shouldn't allow the negative opinions of others to affect him, when following matters of the heart.

Rakushun had reached his room by now. As he slid the door open he resolved to himself that he would sort out this business with Youko, if she had time tomorrow. With that resolution, he slid off his minister's robe, folded it up and left it in one of the chairs, so the servants could find it, and slid into his bed.

Author's Notes

So yeah, apologies out to my two, or three fans. If any of you still give a hoot about me, I present for your reading pleasure (chortle of laughter), my brand new story. I had originally intended this to be a one shot, but this little section has been sitting on my computer for two months now. After talking to Verna-S, yes I know it's been months but I had to add on a bit more to make this chapter coherent, I decided to post what I had as Chapter 1, and work on Chapter 2 next week, or something.

Anyways, I know Rakushun is incredibly OOC, but heck we never get a glimpse inside the guy's head. He could be serial killer for all we know! So yeah I claim artistic license. Youko's OOC as well, but I feel that I explained it well enough, what with my one sentence explanation. Yeah that's the ticket…

Anyways, now you're at the bottom of the page, so you have no choice but to review! Bwhahaha! God, I'm lame.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdoms belongs to Fuyumi Ono, and Media Blasters.

As the morning sun rose over Kinpa Palace, Kei's Empress was already awake and hard at work. She sat slightly hunched over her desk. As Youko read over the last of her paperwork, she shook her head in annoyance. It seemed that a peaceful, and prosperous Kei, generated far more paperwork than a Kei, on the verge of collapse.

"Well, I guess the bureaucrats need something to occupy themselves with, now that they can't complain about the state of the country," Youko said to the portrait that hung on the wall, above her desk, facing her.

With a flourish, she lowered the Royal Seal onto the last document. Lacing her fingers together, Youko raised her hands over her head, and stretched her sore back. Looking out her window, she noticed that the sun had just begun to rise, and she was finished with all her paperwork, for the day.

She glanced at the aforementioned portrait. She had commissioned it four years ago, as a reminder of the duties that she had to uphold. The portrait itself depicted a gaunt middle-aged Asian man. The man was seated on a throne, and he wore yellow robes of a vaguely similar style to those found in the wardrobes of En Ou, and his contemporaries. A red cap, with a peak that resembled at miniature pagoda completed the image. The portrait was a direct copy from a book on Chinese History that En Taiho had given to her, after she arrested Seikyou, after returning from a trip to Hourai. The man was Emperor Kangxi, and the author of the book had proclaimed him to be one of the best, if not the greatest, emperors in Chinese history. He had reigned for a long time, over 60 years, certainly not much compared to some of the more prolific immortal Emperors that she knew. But for a mortal it was very good.

Prior to assuming the throne, the Chinese court was embroiled by the machinations of corrupt politicians, he had somehow managed to oust the ringleader and arrest him. The amazing thing was Kangxi was two years younger than Youko when he did this. That feat alone told volumes of his strength and character.

Thereafter, Youko had modeled some of her behaviour on his own. For instance she now rose everyday before sunrise to complete her paperwork. She had taken to reading the works of Kei's greatest scholars and writers. She had almost completed this task, and was planning on moving to En's works as soon as she was finished.

Youko walked over to her window, and looked outside. Of course the only thing she saw was water. She wondered what were the citizens of Kei doing today? The obvious answer was they were doing what they did every day. But what was that? Try as she might, Youko could only conjure somewhat vague images of everyday life of a citizen of Kei.

She walked back to her desk, and slowly sat down in her chair. Was she really so out of touch with her people? Granted she had been living on a rock for the last six years, but was that really an excuse. Perhaps she had taken her emulation a little too seriously.

Youko shook her head. There was no use in berating herself. All of the paperwork was already finished. She therefore supposed that there wouldn't be any harm in venturing down to the capital for a little reconnection therapy. Of course Keiki would give her the usual stick in the mud attitude, but that hadn't stopped her before.

Youko quickly changed into her grey "citizen" Youko garb, and left her room to solicit Rakushun into accompanying on her foray.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned ratling had just finished dressing himself, much to the chagrin of his maidservant who had just arrived.

"Really, Minister why must you make things so difficult for me?"

Rakushuin smiled, "Difficult? I've just saved you over an hour's work."

Kizuha, the maidservant, sputtered, "Minister! That's not the point. It is one of my duties to dress you every morning. I have to complete my duties!"

"As you can see I'm already dressed. There's no point in arguing any more. Perhaps tomorrow you can help me."

"Really Minister?"

"Of course."

Satisfied Kizuha turned around, and flounced out of the room. Rakushun followed suit after making sure everything in his room was in order.

He had barely crossed the threshold of his door before literally bumping to Youko.

"Youko?"

"Come on, there's no time to explain," she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him along. As the duo ran along through the halls of Kinpa Palace, past numerous bewildered Officials, and servants, Youko gave Rakushun a quick recap of what she had in mind.

"So we're going down into the city?"

"Sure, it'll be fun, and I need to reconnect with my citizens. I've been stuck in the palace for too long."

"All right, I see. So then why are we running?"

"Keiki of course. The second he saw me, he knew what I was planning."

"Ah."

Youko and Rakushun rounded the corner, only to meet the stern gaze of Kei Taiho. He seemed to be quite flabbergasted, well as flabbergasted as a stoic Kirin could get.

"Your Highness," he said.

Author's Notes:

Yes, yes, I know I'm a lazy bum. This update weighs in at a staggering 892 words, my smallest chunk of fanfiction to date. It's not like I don't enjoy writing this story, I'm just having a lot of trouble dealing with a multi chapter format. I will finish this behemoth of...eventually, and I'll even try to do it in a way that's satisfying, I hope. Next update to come sometime before the end of the year. (I hope)


End file.
